Taming an Ali Cat
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: When Ali finds Nikki at a bar, she gets a little more than she bargained for. She finds out the real reason that Nikki hates her...or doesn't hate her. Femslash


Ali walked out of Jack's apparent. She couldn't believe what just happened. He said that he broke up with Natalie and she suddenly shows up in the apartment. She couldn't believe that she fell for that. She couldn't believe that she had been so stupid. It probably would have been better off if he was gay.

She considered her options of where she could go. She could go to Marcus's house but she didn't want to seem like she was desperately trying to crawl into his arms. She could go to Sean's house but she didn't know where he lived. She eventually decided to go to a bar. She knew that it would be pretty lifeless in the morning.

She took a seat on one of the stools. "Can I get a glass of scotch?" She asked.

"Oh my fucking god." The girl next to her said. Ali turned and saw that it was none other than Nikki, the girl who just quit Burlesque. Ali could see how pissed off she looked as she got up from her seat and walked out of the bar

"On second thought, hold that scotch." Ali instructed as she exited the bar and went to find the brunette. "Nikki!"

"What do you want, Blondie?" Nikki asked in anger. "Are you here to rub it in my face?"

"I want to know why you hate me so much. Is it because I took your act from you? I told Tess that I didn't want to do it I don't know why you had to pull the power." Ali asked

"It's not that." Nikki replied.

"Is it because I said you looked like a man? I was just joking around. You don't look like a guy. You're one of the most beautiful girls that I've ever met."

"That's not the reason either." Nikki responded.

"Then what?" Ali questioned. "Just tell me."

"It's because you make me want you so much." Nikki answered.

"What?" Ali asked in shock.

"I know you heard me." Nikki said.

"What exactly do you mean?" The blonde asked.

"When I first ran into you, I could only wonder 'Who is this angel in front of me'" Nikki explained. "I'll admit that comment did piss me off a little hut once I saw you dance, I was willing to let that go. Then I saw how much Jack wanted you, how much Marcus wanted you and it made me pissed that you I knew that you wouldn't like me back. Though that didn't make it any easier. I had to fight off the attraction every time you danced. And when I heard you sing, it almost gave me an orgasm."

"Well this is unexpected." Ali replied, uneasily

"This is exactly the reaction that I expected from you." Nikki snapped.

"I'm just a little stunned, that's all." Ali remarked. "I'm not used to girls liking me or being called an angel. It doesn't make since. I thought you slept with Vincent and Marcus."

"I didn't sleep with Vincent. I only said that to make Tess mad." The brunette explained. "And as for Marcus, he knew about me. He was actually helping me deal with my drinking problem and also helped me hook up since not very many girls come to the show, at least not for the same reasons guys do."

As soon as Nikki stopped talking, it started raining.

"Nikki I wanna keep talking but we need to go inside." Ali stated. "Are you okay to drive?"

"I didn't even drink anything." Nikki replied. "I was waiting for service when you walked in."

"Okay so then let's head to head to your place." Ali stated. "You have a place, don't you?"

"Yes I have a place." Nikki answered. "But what makes you think that I want you to come over?"

"We have a lot of issues to work out Niknak." Ali remarked.

"What did you just call me?" Nikki asked, not really in anger but more in confusion.

"You mentioned that you didn't have a nickname so I tried to come up with one for you." Ali stated. "It probably sucks. I'm sorry. I promise that I'll never call you it ever again."

"No I kind of like it." Nikki replied with a rare smile on her face. "I guess I can let you come over. But before we do, I have a question. What were you doing at a bar in the morning?"

"Jack and I had a fight." Ali explained. "His fiancé who he supposedly broke up with showed up."

"I guess that makes sense." Nikki said as she led Ali to her car.

They drove to Nikki's one story house. It was small but looked efficient for her. There was no garage so Nikki pulled into the driveway.

They walked into the house after Nikki opened the door.

"So did you ever have breakfast?" Nikki asked.

"No I didn't." Ali responded.

"Well I have some cereal and I think Eggo pancakes." Nikki commented.

"Don't you mean waffles?" Ali asked.

"No they make pancakes now apparently." Nikki explained as she went over to her freezer.

"I think I'll stick with cereal." Ali commented.

"Okay." Nikki said as she opened her refrigerator which contained a gallon of milk, a few cans of beer and a half-eaten piece of chicken. "I need to go shopping."

"I'll come with you." Ali offered. "I could even buy some of it."

So after a trip to that grocery store that basically stocked Nikki's fridge with food, they returned to the brunette's house.

"You have to let me pay you back." Nikki remarked.

"You don't need to pay me back." Ali responded. "You shouldn't have to spend all of your money while you're unemployed. You should really come back. I might be able to convince Tess to feature you more."

"There wouldn't be any point." Nikki replied. "The club's closing in two days. I need a drink."

"Nikki you're an alcoholic, you don't need a drink." Ali interjected.

"Well what I am supposed to do?" Nikki sobbed. "I have no life, no job, nothing. I might even lose this house."

"I think I know a way to make you feel better without drinking." The Iowa girl stated.

"What…" Nikki started before her words were cut off by Ali's lips. She closed her eyes and leaned in, kissing back.

Once they were done, Nikki spoke. "That might be as good as a drink." She commented "But why did you do it?"

"Well I was feeling a little curious. I mean you don't get many girls hitting on you in Iowa." Ali remarked.

"You know gay marriage is legal there." Nikki mentioned.

"Whoa we just had our first kiss and you wanna get married?" Ali teased. "Besides I don't wanna go back there."

Nikki laughed a little before initiating a kiss of her own. The two dancers tried to walk while making out and eventually found themselves in the bedroom. They fell onto the bed which caused some giggling.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Nikki asked the blonde, staring into her eyes.

"As long as you don't have a roommate who you may have previously slept with." Ali joked.

"Okay but if at any time you want me to stop just say so." Nikki remarked to which Ali nodded. She slowly began to peel off Ali's top. Once it was off, she threw it onto the floor.

Ali reached around Nikki's back and unzipped her dress. She lower it so the brunette's bra was showing which she began to unclasp.

"If I'm doing anything wrong let me know." Ali requested.

"So far so good." Nikki affirmed.

Ali pulled off the bra and got to see what the club's patrons didn't get to. Ali nervously began to move her hands over the orbs.

"How does that feel?" Ali asked.

"It feels good." Nikki moaned.

"You know these look pretty good with the push-up." Ali commented.

"Yeah but they could be bigger." Nikki added.

"I think they look fine. It's better than getting implants." Ali said as she began to rub one of the brunette's nipples between her fingers. It was harder than usual. While this was happening, Nikki managed to sneak her hand around Ali's back and unhooked her bra, before pulling it off. Ali noticed this and pulled away before she felt the sensation of Nikki's tongue on her nipples. They then took turns helping each other out of the their clothing.

"Wow so hot." Ali commented about Nikki's nude form. "So what do I do now?"

"Well you can start by telling where you want me." Nikki suggested before putting her hand in Ali's. "Or better yet, show me."

The foreplay was a little weird for Ali but she moved Nikki's hand to her core and felt waves of pleasure as the girl began to caress it. She moaned loudly then felt Nikki's fingers begin to probe her. The act wasn't a new sensation to her but Nikki's fingernails added a slightly different feel. It actually felt better. She erupted as she felt her waves of orgasm hit her.

"Wow that felt amazing." Ali remarked. "I think that was the best one I ever had."

"Now I believe that you owe me something." Nikki teased.

Ali began to move her hand before Nikki grabbed it.

"No I don't want your hand." Nikki declared. "I'm a dirty girl and your hands would only make me dirtier. There's only one way to clean me up."

"Are you filming this?" Ali asked as she looked around for any cameras.

"No." Nikki said as she spread her legs. "I'm not making a porno. I just want you to lick my pussy."

Ali crawled over and looked at Nikki's mound. She decided to blow on it a little. It made the brunette groan.

"Please Ali cat." Nikki begged. "I need you."

"Anything you ask NikNak." Ali said as she slowly began to lick Nikki. The brunette felt the pleasure instantly. Ali showed her friskiness by running the girl's boobs while she was doing this. It soon became too much to take and feminine juices started to fill the blonde's mouth. Ali swallowed then decided to lie on the bed next to Nikki.

"So is the club really closing in two days?" Ali asked.

"Yeah." Nikki replied. "Marcus wants to demolish it and build a big skyscraper. As much as he helped me out, I still don't want him to tear the club down."

"Wait a minute I think I know how to save the club." Ali suggested. "I need to go talk to Tess."

Ali proposed that Tess get someone to buy the airspace above the club. Tess took her to a real estate developer who agreed that a tall building would interfere with his homeowners' views and the deal was made. The next day while everyone was celebrating, with some coaxing from Ali, Nikki went into the club to get her job back. Ali also told Tess that she wanted Nikki to get more stage time in exchange for keeping the brunette sober. She even started to attend AA meetings during the day.

As for Jack, after finding out that he had lost Ali, he managed to salvage his relationship with Natalie. They agreed that Jack was acting out his abandonment issues by inviting Ali to stay with him. Ali ended up moving in with Nikki and Burlesque became the most popular adult club in Los Angeles.

So I decided to write this oneshot after seeing the movie. I gave my own interpration of why Nikki hated Ali. There probably won't be very many stories for this and I don't know if this pairing would take off. But if you review, I'd love you.


End file.
